russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZIQ-AM
DZIQ (990 kHz AM) Radyo Inquirer (on-air as Radyo Inquirer Nueve Nobenta), is a news/talk radio station serving the Mega Manila market. The station is owned by Trans-Radio Broadcasting Corporation, a subsidiary of the Philippine Daily Inquirer's Group of Companies in the Philippines. The station's studio is located at the 2nd floor, Media Resources Plaza Building, Mola cor. Pasong Tirad sts., Brgy. La Paz, Makati City, Metro Manila, while its 50,000 watt transmitter is located at Brgy. Panghulo, Obando, Bulacan. The station broadcast 12 hours daily (except Maundy Thursday to Black Saturday annually) from 7:00 AM to 7:00 PM. Currently, DZIQ ranked #4 in news and talk stations and #7 overall AM station in Metro Manila in the December 2015 survey conducted by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas and Kantar Media. INQUIRER 990 Television is a "teleradyo"-formatted news channel, which serves as the television counterpart of DZIQ. It is the fourth station to simulcast its radio stream to television, after DZMM (for DZMM TeleRadyo on cable and ABS-CBN TV Plus), DZRH (for DZRH News Television also on cable), DZRJ (for DZRJ 810 RadioVision on digital TV), Radyo5 92.3 News FM (for One PH on Cignal) and DZWA 836 kHz Manila (from DZWA Teleradio on cable, Cignal, GSat and Destiny Cable). History After the test broadcast that was started in March 2010 and launched on election day over the internet, May 10, 2010, The Inquirer Group acquired the block time of DWRT-AM 990 kHz and changed its call sign to DZIQ, branded as Radyo INQUIRER. Ciro Songco was the first station manager of Radio Inquirer during the early years.1 The station's format and content were the same as the Philippine Daily Inquirer newspaper and online version. On August 16, 2010, Radyo Inquirer started transmissions on terrestrial radio by switching from an old 10,000 watt transmitter in Sta. Maria, Bulacan (which was used by DWRT-AM then) to its newly acquired 50,000-watt AM transmitter imported from Canada (situated at Obando, Bulacan), and its official launch was on September 9, 2010. As Radyo Inquirer gained listenership, the Inquirer Group subsequently purchased Trans-Radio Broadcasting Corporation, making it the PDI's official broadcast arm. In 2013, it underwent into experimenting the use of English language in all of the programs of the station, similar to the current format of DZRJ 810 AM: The Voice of the Philippines. The move was abandoned after about a year. Revitalization In May–June 2015, it went into massive programming changes together with the consolidation of Inquirer platforms, after the appointment of former ABS-CBN News veteran Jake Maderazo as Station Manager and Arlyn dela Cruz (who once worked in the foundation of the Net 25 Eagle News Service in 2001 up until her resignation in 2013) as the station's News Manager by the president of TRBC, Paolo Prieto, following the new tagline, "Bayang Nagtatanong, Mamamayang Naguusisa". Tarpaulins signifying the rebirth of Radyo Inquirer was placed in different locations, while the "Balita sa Kalsada" news service showed in the LED walls across Mega Manila from time to time. In July 2015, radyo.INQUIRER.net (part of INQUIRER.net) was launched, its owned news site showcased articles in Tagalog language as reported by Radyo Inquirer reporters and columns from the anchors including Den Macaranas, Ira Panganiban, Brenda Domato, Jake Maderazo and Arlyn Dela Cruz. Radyo INQUIRER also partnered with the Voice of the Youth, sending their youth volunteers, to beef up the reportorial team that will deliver credible and extensive news coverage, in time for the 2016 elections. Its programming consists of newscasts airing at 7 am, noon, 5 pm and 10 pm, hourly news updates and up-to-date news coverage and different programs including public affairs, public service, children's, entertainment, lifestyle, religious, sports and youth-oriented programs cater to the audience and partnerships with COMELEC, NEDA, GSIS, SSS, Metropolitan Manila Development Authority, MTRCB, Ayala Corporation, Metro Pacific Investments Corporation, San Miguel Corporation, Philhealth and DOST, to name a few. Radyo Inquirer celebrated their 5th anniversary on September 9, 2015 at the Resorts World Manila. In March 2016, Radyo Inquirer launched their smartphone application. In May 2016, the "TeleRadyo"-formatted videostreaming channel of Radyo Inquirer began its broadcast via BEAM TV's digital subchannel, coinciding with the 2016 Philippine elections.3 In April 2018, the station gradually phased out the Radyo Inquirer brand after 8 years of usage. In August 2018, the station launched its first station ID anthem Bayang Nagtatanong, Mamamayang Nag-uusisa. The lyrics of the anthem was composed by the station's news director Arlyn Dela Cruz and performed by the band Por Da Lab. Radyo Inquirer also got two new slogans namely, "Balanseng Pagbabalita, Walang Takot na Pamamahayag " and "Bayang Nagtatanong, Mamamayang Nag-uusisa!" Programming 'Current' *Will be on Inquirer 990 TV programming 'Upcoming' *''TBA'' (no program asked yet.) Notable anchors 'Current' *Arlyn dela Cruz *Den Macaranas *Dona Dominguez-Cargullo *Fernan de Guzman *Jake Maderazo *Jupiter Torres (also the station's voice-over) *Ira Panganiban *Reysie Amado *Susan K 'Former' *Aida Gonzales (now with DWIZ) *Jay Sonza *Mon Tulfo (currently with DZRB-AM) Awards and recognition *Best AM Radio Station (Metro Manila) - 25th KBP Golden Dove Awards (2017) See also *Inquirer 990 Television *Philippine Daily Inquirer *Y101 Cebu References #'^' "Radyo Inquirer 990: Hard-hitting columnist returns to air waves – INQUIRER.net, Philippine News for Filipinos. Retrieved on August 28, 2010". Archived from the original on March 26, 2014. Retrieved August 29, 2010. #'^' Radyo Inquirer 990 takes center stage – INQUIRER.net, Philippine News for Filipinos. Retrieved on September 10, 2010 #'^' The Election Coverage with Inquirer 990 TV. Retrieved May 12, 2016. External links *Official website *Radyo Inquirer live streaming on USTREAM Category:Philippine Daily Inquirer Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 2010 Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines